(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire winding and ordering device for an electromotive winch, wherein a transversal displacement element and a longitudinal displacement element are installed at a front opening of a winch, thereby, the twisting wire can be rewound orderly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a motor-driving gear set is used to drive a scrolling shaft to rotate so that the twisting wire can rewind and release freely. However, in this prior art, the twisting wire is rewound by an outer force. Otherwise, it can not be in order due to the looseness of the twisting wire. A prior art wire winding and ordering device for an electromotive winch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,447 and Taiwan Pat. No. 100187 disclosed by the applicant of the invention.
In the prior art, the twisting wire can be rewound in order, while as no burden, since no gravitational force is applied to the twisting wire, thus the twisting wire is in a free condition. Since the twisting wire is rigid, and the outer diameter of the scrolling shaft is smaller, and thus the wire is easy disorder. Moreover, when the prior art wire winding and ordering device for an electromotive winch is pulled by hands. A twisting wire on the scrolling shaft will has a loose section due to the inertial force of the twisting wire being pulled by the scrolling shaft. Thereby, the twisting wire will entwine.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a wire winding and ordering device for an electromotive winch which is installed at a front opening of a winch. The wire winding and ordering device includes a transversal displacement element and a longitudinal displacement element. The longitudinal displacement element is movably combined with a transversal displacement element and is penetrated through by a twisting wire so as to clamp the wire. Thereby, the twisting wire with or without burden can be rewound in order.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wire winding and ordering device for an electromotive winch, an elastic resisting element is embedded in the screw hole in the longitudinal displacement element so as to have preferred clamping effect.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wire winding and ordering device for an electromotive winch, wherein a resisting gear is stalled at a predetermined end of the scrolling shaft of the winch for reducing the inertial force from the rotating of the scrolling shaft. Thereby, the scrolling shaft will not disorder as it is loose.